It's Time
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and bandits. Non-con, violence. Артур и Мерлин попались разбойникам. Нон-кон, насилие, жестокость.


1С/7 - Мерлин/Артур  
>Парни попадают в плен к разбойникам. Чтоб спасити принца от смерти, желательно при групповом изнасиловании, ну или избиении... Мерлин использует магию у того на глазах.<br>Принц конечно, прощает магу его секрет)

- Сдавайся! – крикнул кто-то.

- Пендрагоны не сдаются! – сквозь зубы прорычал принц.

- И кто из нас после этого идиот? – тяжело дыша, пробормотал Мерлин. – Да тут человек по двадцать на каждого!

- Честь дороже жизни! Ты трус, Мерлин!

- Однако мы оба заняты одним и тем же…

Они бились спина к спине, и Мерлин считал, что это к лучшему: Артур не видел, как худший, по его мнению, воин Камелота подсобляет себе магией. Он надеялся, что принцу дадут по голове раньше, чем он получит достаточно повреждений и потеряет слишком много крови. С этой минуты судьба разбойников была бы решена. При помощи какого-нибудь заклинания массового поражения. Однако первым по голове получил именно он. А пришёл в себя от холодной воды, которую на него бесцеремонно выплеснули. На измятой траве, посреди всё той же поляны.

- Очнулся, колдун проклятый, - Мерлина ощутимо пнули под рёбра, и удар пришёлся по нанесённому в недавней драке порезу.

Парень застонал. Вот, оказывается, в Камелоте даже разбойники магов не любят. Или это относится только к нему? Да, проявил он себя, ничего не скажешь, человек пять успел на тот свет отправить. Мерлин отчаянно завертел головой, пытаясь понять, что с Артуром, и прежде, чем перед глазами всё заплясало от головокружения, увидел светлую макушку и бледное лицо, залитое сбегавшей от виска кровью. Парень встревожился, но была в этом и положительная сторона: будучи без сознания, Артур не слышал о колдовстве.

Пока Мерлин унимал звон в голове и недобрым словом поминал заботливых разбойников, связавших ему руки за спиной и заткнувших рот, Артура привели в чувство всё тем же незамысловатым способом. И волшебник понял, что чудесное спасение придётся немного отложить.

Мага вздёрнули на ноги, небрежно ухватив за ухо, и хорошим тычком направили в нужную сторону. Он слышал, как позади, постанывая, с трудом поднялся на ноги Артур. Внутри у волшебника всё сжалось, он почувствовал боль друга словно собственную, и лишь тяжело вздохнул, не имея возможности помочь, даже просто поддержать тёплым словом. Мерлин оглянулся, стараясь одним взглядом передать как можно больше, запнулся о корень и полетел на землю. Когда его снова бесцеремонно вернули в вертикальное положение, по дороге отвесив пару пинков и оплеух, парень услышал грозное сопение своего господина и сдавленное: «Идиот!»

Вскоре оба юноши предстали перед главарём шайки, который коротко распорядился:

- Забираем обоих. За Пендрагона возьмём выкуп, а это магическое отродье сойдёт а первое время.

После чего Артура перевязали, переодели в сухую одежду, усадили на лошадь, и он присоединился к атаману, а дрожащего в липнущей к телу мокрой рубахе Мерлина погнали пешком, вместе с несколькими привязанными к тяжёлому бревну пленниками. Слуга еле переставлял ноги после целого дня хождений по лесу, но когда охранник пообещал выпустить кишки всем, кто не сможет идти, заковылял быстрее.

Как он разобрал из разговоров, это были жители одной из приграничных деревень. Один из вассалов соседского короля часто совершал набеги на приграничные земли, грабя запасы, уводя в рабство людей. До его замка было дня два пути, и Мерлин надеялся сбежать ещё по дороге, жалея, что их с Артуром разлучили, переживая за него и понимая, что такое положение вещей только осложняет дело.

К тому времени, как стало смеркаться и налётчики объявили привал, волшебник окончательно выдохся и успел неоднократно проклясть натирающие сапоги, кляп, от которого всё во рту чесалось, любовь Артура к охоте в приграничных местах, начальника местного гарнизона, похвалившего оную охоту, и Утера, пославшего сына в инспекционную поездку. В то время, как остальных пленников согнали в кучу на краю лагеря, Мерлина привязали к дереву возле большого костра. Невдалеке стоял шатёр, раскинутый для бандитов поважнее и венценосного пленника.

Охранник, с усмешкой развязав парню штаны, «чтобы помочь облегчиться», перед тем, как заправить Мерлиново хозяйство обратно, пару раз провёл от головки к основанию, и парень проклял за компанию свою повышенную чувственность, заставлявшую возбуждаться даже от такого касания. Рука разбойника скользнула глубже, палец обвёл сжавшееся отверстие, после чего бандит с мерзкой ухмылкой всё же привёл волшебника в порядок.

- Приятного вечера, приятель.

Парень обомлел, догадываясь, что его ждёт. Неужели за сохранение тайны придётся расплатиться собой? И тут увидел Артура.

Около костра накрывали походный стол для главаря банды и его ближайших подручных. Артур присел между двумя бандитами, кажется, никак не ограниченный в свободе. Голова его была забинтована, рука на перевязи, но в целом выглядел он лучше, чем когда они расстались.

Мерлин стоял, скрючившись, у дерева. Спина ныла, хуже, чем от колодок, потому что связанные руки находились между ним и стволом, мешая прислониться к опоре. Гудели натруженные ходьбой ноги. Саднила сбитая при падении коленка, а от резких движений голова начинала кружиться, вызывая тошноту. Во рту пересохло, а челюсти сводило от долгого неправильного положения. Хотя то, что стянутые колючей верёвкой запястья затекли и потеряли чувствительность, тоже не радовало. А когда от костра потянуло жареным мясом и вином, в животе постыдно заурчало.

Разбойники между тем закусили, выпили за удачный поход, и атаман предложил дать ребятам отдохнуть и развлечь гостя. Гость сидел, мрачнее тучи, иногда бросая вопросительные взгляды на Мерлина. Принц всё не мог взять в толк, отчего его тощего слугу так опасаются, в то время как его, лучшего воина в Камелоте, оставили на свободе. «Магическое отродье» он принял за оскорбление, за фигуру речи, вроде как «троллий сын».

- Девок подходящих сегодня нет, извините, сир, - изогнулся в шутовском поклоне один из налётчиков. – Такие все страшные бабы в той деревне, что твой ушастый колдун и то краше.

Предводитель шайки махнул рукой и двое дюжих молодцов рывком спустили с покрасневшего мага штаны до щиколоток. Стало холодно, и к бледной коже сразу присосалось пяток комаров.

Лицо Артура вспыхнуло. Он вскочил на ноги. Сидящие по бокам разбойники усадили его. А ещё один встал за спиной, приставив кинжал к горлу пленника.

- Жалко, что не придётся использовать этот сладкий ротик по назначению, - атаман провёл большим пальцем по губе парня, погладил высокую скулу, и вдруг резким, злым поцелуем пометил беззащитную шею. Мерлин тонко вскрикнул от неожиданности. Артур снова рванулся, дыша, как разъярённый бык.

Двое бандитов, приставленные к магу, потянули его ноги в стороны и вверх так резко, что затрещала ветхая ткань штанов. Тот попытался вывернуться и брыкаться. Но атаман поднял с земли и поднёс к его носу раскрывшуюся еловую шишку.

- Будь хорошим мальчиком, не то в твоей задние вместо чего-нибудь стоящего окажется вот это, - и запустил в замершего Мерлина сразу два пальца, оцарапав ногтями нежные стенки. – Э, да я, кажется, посягаю на собственность принца. То-то он так разволновался. Ну, ничего, малыш, мы тоже кое-что умеем, тебе понравится.

Он с неприличным, хлюпающим звуком резко выдернул пальцы и заменил их членом, не заботясь о смазке, входя сразу на всю длину. Волшебник не сдержался и закричал от пронзившей тело боли. Так, что даже платок не смог заглушить вопля.

- Нечего церемониться, - заявил главарь, с силой вколачиваясь в извивающегося Мерлина. – Пендрагон проложил в своих владениях отличную дорогу.

Спина и руки парня скреблись о шершавую кору, оставляя на ней раз за разом тоненькие слои кожи. Боль снимала возбуждение, отрезвляла, не давала забыться. Сквозь сами собой текущие слёзы Мерлин видел, что на Артуре висят уже четверо бандитов, не давая встать, прижимая грудью к столу, и ещё один держит его за волосы, заставляя смотреть.

Наконец разбойник со стоном излился, по самую рукоятку погрузившись в истерзанную задницу волшебника, и отпустил, выскальзывая, сжатые до синяков худые бёдра. Мерлин издал глухое рыдание, но это был ещё не конец.

- Теперь остальные, - приглашающее указал на парня атаман. – А тебе, - его палец упёрся в разгневанного Артура, - я бы посоветовал определиться, чьё место ты хочешь занять, моё или его. Наше гостеприимство не безгранично.

Глаза Мерлина расширились от ужаса, когда огромный бандит, занявший место своего предводителя, рывком разорвал на нём рубаху и впился пальцами в темнеющие на молочно-белой коже соски. Он замотал головой, грозя вызвать новый приступ тошноты, за что получил тяжёлым кулаком в лицо. Затылок встретился со стволом дерева, и благословенная тьма поглотила всё.

Артур увидел, как ушастая голова мотнулась на длинной шее и упала на грудь. Он взревел, словно медведь, и разбросал в стороны навалившихся на него разбойников, как котят. Но его взяли числом, повалили на землю и уж тут оторвались.

Открыв мутные глаза, Мерлин не сразу понял, где он находится и который по счёту мучитель терзает его тело. Он увидел только, что Артура бьют. Его Артура, раненого, упавшего, несколько разбойников бьют ногами…

Маг полыхнул глазами и рявкнул так, что негодяев разметало, шатры легли, а пылающие угли костра полетели во все стороны. Кляп выскочил изо рта и упал довольно далеко, уже не мешая творить заклинания. Мерлин облизнул сухие губы. Теперь терять было нечего. Минута – и он был свободен. Ещё минута, и корни деревьев, высунувшись из земли, оплели бандитов - и тех, что лежали без сознания, и тех, что пытались разбежаться в страхе. Ещё минута, и он оказался подле Артура, присел, руки легли на голову, на руку, потом золотая волна прошла по телу принца, исцеляя мелкие раны.

И наконец взбудораженный схваткой Мерлин с вызовом взглянул прямо в голубые глаза Пендрагона. Прими меня или убей меня.

- Мерлин, Мерлин, пожалуйста, - сказал Артур, привлекая взъерошенную голову мага к своей груди. – Пожалуйста, Мерлин, - он начал успокаивающе гладить слугу по плечам, по неожиданно вздрагивающей спине. – Я прошу тебя, Мерлин, позаботься сейчас и о себе. Уже можно.


End file.
